Various network-based search applications allow users to enter one or more search terms and in response, receive a list of search results. These systems use numerous different types of ranking algorithms to ensure that both the search results are relevant to the user's query and displayed in a useful way. For example, some systems such as Google Search and Google Map Search rank results based on reliability and safety of the search result, location of the user, etc. In addition, business listings included in search results may be ranked and displayed according to the prominence of the business. For example if the system may determine that the user is searching for a business, the search application may also display a list of prominent (or well known, respected or important) businesses based on the user's location.
Some third parties may attempt to defraud these services in order to misdirect users towards unrelated or fraudulent web sites. Some third parties may submit fake business information to the services by generating “fake location” spam. For example, a third party hijacker may set up of fake business listings in order to attract Internet traffic to their phone number or web site. These fake locations may often be in places where one would not expect such a business.